


sugary sweet, rot my teeth

by sunstruck (sesunmi)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Kissing, M/M, Vampires, i think we call that sexual tension, is it still sexual tension if it's not sexual, tension so thick that you can choke on it, vamp!donghyuck and human!jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesunmi/pseuds/sunstruck
Summary: And there’s something Donghyuck says whenever they do this, an ominous warning, reminding him. The expressions on his face are as clear as day— bitten lips, face scrunched in concern and consideration, masking the want that simmers beneath. He takes Jeno’s hands in his ice cold ones, eyes unsure where to look. Eyes, lips, neck, wrist— the thirst in Donghyuck’s gaze makes his mouth dry.“Are you certain you want this?”Jeno says yes, unfailingly. Every single time.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 25
Kudos: 83





	sugary sweet, rot my teeth

There’s always this little flare of pain as Donghyuck’s teeth pierce through his skin, though it immediately fizzles out and dies. Jeno slumps down into Donghyuck’s arms, dizzy from the venom in his veins, subdued and body rendered immobile, feeling impossibly, cloyingly sweet. In that moment, the only thing Jeno can do is _feel_.

There’s this look on Donghyuck’s face that makes him shudder, eyes fixed on him as he raises Jeno’s wrist to his lips. It sends a shiver up his spine. Donghyuck’s stare is dark and hungry and he tongues his teeth, ready to eat him alive.

Donghyuck is a lot of things: cute, smart, clever, sharp tongued. Stupidly hot with a wicked smile. He’s got a way with words and the way he looks at Jeno haunts him in his dreams. 

_And_ , Jeno thinks, a rivulet of blood rolling down his forearm, _a messy eater_.

It’s depraved, really, how Donghyuck lays there, lips ghosting small breaths on Jeno’s skin. He’s rendered Jeno helpless, drowning in feeling, body burning up beneath him, intoxicatingly dizzy and babbling embarrassing things. It’s embarrassing, how Donghyuck makes him spill all of his secrets, making a mess of him. Unrefined, unrestrained, and he’s left pleading for more and more. It’s addictive, it’s shameful, and he can’t bring himself to care in these moments. Only one thing Jeno _needs_ , and his whole body sings for it. Sings for Donghyuck.

 _More_.

And there’s this thing people say about vampires. When you see them, protect your neck and run far, far away. They’ll drain you dry, steal it all, and leave you there. If a vampire drinks from you, we’ll presume you dead.

And there’s something Donghyuck says whenever they do this, an ominous warning, reminding him. The expressions on his face are as clear as day— bitten lips, face scrunched in concern and consideration, masking the want that simmers beneath. He takes Jeno’s hands in his ice cold ones, eyes unsure where to look. Eyes, lips, neck, wrist— the thirst in Donghyuck’s gaze makes his mouth dry.

“Are you certain you want this?”

Jeno says yes, unfailingly. Every single time.

Sometimes he wonders what his blood tastes like. When Donghyuck kisses him, Jeno's blood on his lips, he tastes a little bit of it. His blood, something Donghyuck loses his mind over, is metallic and sour to him. Donghyuck, with his vampiric, bloodthirsty body, tastes something entirely different.

Donghyuck’s bites are always so delicate. When his teeth sink in, Jeno physically trembles. The way he feeds is anything but, ruthless and unrelenting. It makes Jeno's blood pulse to the point where he can literally feel his heartbeat in his dick.

And _oh_ , Donghyuck's gaze when he stops feeding to admire Jeno, eyes half lidded and sultry, sated and satisfied as he roams his handiwork— that makes Jeno burn. Donghyuck sets Jeno on fire, his ice-cold body laying above him. It's a different sort of torture that drives him insane.

"More," he whispers, strained and low. How unfair it is, that Donghyuck can make him spill all of his secrets, smiling sweetly. Jeno's so, so dizzy; the world is spinning around him and he feels weightless, like a balloon drifting off into the atmosphere where there's less and less oxygen to breathe.

Donghyuck delves in once more. He trails kisses down his arm then up his neck. Those kisses spark butterflies and make him gasp and tingle, and Jeno whines.

Donghyuck's tongue presses on his arterial vein. It pulses and throbs and Jeno feels like he's dying— heart palpitating like he’ll have a heart attack. But he would die— _will die_ over and over again, because he's a fool. He loves this. He's fucking addicted to it. Donghyuck will be the cause of Jeno’s death and Jeno will thank him. Would it truly be so bad to die in Donghyuck’s arms?

“Jeno." Donghyuck’s eyelashes tickle his neck and he wants to squirm.

He instead nods in affirmation and Donghyuck snorts, this soft and fond sound.

"Thank you," he rasps, winding his arms around Jeno’s shoulders, and what can he do but lean into it?

"It's nothing," Jeno mumbles back, nosing at Donghyuck's hair. He exhales, slow and careful, before slumping into Donghyuck’s arms, dizzy and weak.

Being with Donghyuck— no. Donghyuck is like sugar.

Whenever they meet, it’s sweet and Jeno can instantaneously feel the surge of his heart beat and the pooling of saliva in his throat. 

There’s that sense of longing too, where he craves to be with Donghyuck. He can’t be— Jeno has responsibilities. His— whatever he has with Donghyuck is indulgent enough. His family, if they knew, would stop looking him in the eye the same. They’d spit his name with disgust, in that saccharine tone used when chastising foolish children.

Stolen moments like these in the ungodly hours of the night where only the moon and earth bare witness. This is all they can have.

Still, Jeno lets himself wonder. What would it be like, to have so much of Donghyuck, to a point where he could be sick of it?

Sugar scatters sweetness across your tongue like shooting stars, but slowly dissolves and leaves a mouth full of acid and rot. It’s corrosive, dangerous, and extremely unhealthy.

 _I want it,_ Jeno decides. _I want all of Donghyuck. Maybe I’ll get sick of it, that’s okay. I know what I want._

He wants it all. Wants Donghyuck so much that his body feels pain and symptoms of withdrawal, physically craving for Donghyuck even when he’s right by his side. 

His body aches, and Jeno’s tired of fighting.

He’s already died a thousand deaths from this boy. What’s one more?

“Donghyuck,” Jeno says.

Donghyuck looks at him. He’s gorgeous, soft nose and flushed cheeks and mouth wet with saliva, eyes droopy. He looks satiated. Content. Jeno sees his future in Donghyuck’s eyes. _How could he ever get sick of this?_

When Donghyuck tilts his head, Jeno captures his lips with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/sesunmi)   
>  [twt](https://twitter.com/sesunmii)
> 
> pls comment or kudos TT____TT comments make me stupid happy and i could use some serotonin right now


End file.
